Shall I Give You Despair?
by YNT2p2
Summary: Fall in a hole and find out that there's strange things living down there should be a fairy tale history... But what I've seen was... Nothing but, a monster in a human body... obs: Hey! wow, this is my first english fanfiction, I'm sorry if there's something write wrong, i'm brazillian, so...


It's been a while since I started fighting Hashirama. To be honest, I'm not happy by fighting and fighting. But, If that's the price to protect my brother, Izuna, the, so be it. By the way, my name is Uchiha Madara. I'm the son of Uchiha Tajima, leader of the Uchiha Clan. I've got black hair and eyes (but it becames red when I use my Sharingan) and I'm thirteen years old.

At this moment, I'm at the forest with my baby brother, Izuna. He's about three years younger than me. We're running around the trees, just playing like two children who doesn't know the war. Until he starts calling me.

-Hey, brother?-he called me.

-What is it?-I asked.

-Come here!-He called me again.

I sighed and went to him. He showed me a animal I've never seen before. A Summon Jutsu, maybe... It looked like a... Lizard with a... Smooth skin? It was covered by a brown cape and by his side was a kitchen knife and a lamp...

-What the heck is this?-I asked myself.

-It's funny... Can we have it as a pet?-Izuna asked me.

-You crazy?! We don't even know what the hell this is!-I said.

That thing stood up. I pulled Izuna away from that thing.

-It's alive!-he said happy.

-I'll tell you just one more time, WE-ARE-NOT-GOING-TO-HAVE-THIS-AS-A-PET!

That thing tried to stab us, Izuna and I retreated. We stared that weird thing.

-Brother, what is that?-Izuna asked me.

-I have no idea, but fight!

That thing tried to stab us again, but we just dodged. It felt in a hole in a dead tree. Me and Izuna stared the hole curiously.

-Was this hole here?-Izuna asked.

-More importanting, have you ever saw this tree?-I asked him while staring that dead tree... Me and Izuna came to this forest since he was five, we never saw a tree like that.

-I don't think so...-he said looking at the tree.

-Don't get too close, you could fall!-saying that, I pulled Izuna away from the hole.

-Is that hole connected to somewhere?

-I don't know...

-If we're in luck, maybe It would go until the Senju Clan Village!

-I don't think so...

-Then, for where it takes?

-Maybe for nowhere... It's a chance in a million of that happen...

I take a look close at the hole, my hand slipped and I fell into the hole.

-WOOOW!-I screamed as I felt in the hole.

-Brother!-I hear Izuna scream.

When I finaly found the ground, I have to say was...

-Ouch...-I groaned in pain. I stand up and looked to the entry of the hole.

-You okay brother?-Izuna asked looking worry.

-Yeah! I'm coming up!

Actually, there's a cave hidden in the hole. But I doesn't mind. When I was coming up, I felt like... I should investigate the cave...

-Izuna, there's something weird in here! I'll go take look.

-But brother, what if that thing get back? What If even you can't fight that thing alone?

-... Then, I want you to keep fighting the Senju without me.

-Brother...

I turned around and started walking. It was dark and I couldn't see really well, even with my Sharingan activated.

-Argh! Shit, where the hell am I?! The Sharingan doesn't changed anything!-I stumbled in something and felt.

When I stand up, I saw a hall, there's a throne and... What the hell?! That thing come back?! B-but, wait up! H-he just... Disapeared...

-What the...

-Who are you?-I've heard a adult male voice asking me.

-Um... M-my name is Uchiha Madara... Who are you?

-... Someone who it's been here... Since the world restarted his life from the zero.

-What do you mean by that?

-Terra.

-Terra? W-what is that supose to mean!?

-It's another planet, very near to this planet, Gaia. It was possible to open a gate to Terra using the right tools.

-Were talking about planets!

-This world once has been connected to Terra. But, the gate who was connecting Gaia and Terra has been completely destroyed. Terra and Gaia becamed separated planets.

-...

-Little Uchiha, tell me, do you know the truth of the world?

-The... Truth of the... World?

-Yes.

I looked to him. With the Sharingan, I could sense his huge Chakra... If he wanted to fight... I-I would be in real trouble...

-What do you mean by that?

-I mean that what you and any person in the world know, it's just a well told lie.

-W-what...?

-You're just a child, you wouldn't understand even half what I would say to you. -he said like if he were superior to me.

-For your information, I'm considered a genius in my Clan, ok?!

-Really? Doesn't seen to. -freaking bastard!

-You wanna a fight or what!?-I asked already pissed off, to be sincere, I didn't though about it... I said to myself he might be a problem, yet I called him to a fight, what the hell it's wrong with me?! Am I idiot!?

-Don't fight with worthless insects.

-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?

-I mean you don't even deserve half of my time in a normal speech, fighting to you I would a waste of time.

-You freaking bastard...-I was in a such burning hate at that moment...

I just jumped and tried to attack him, but... I-I don't even touched him and... I get throwed away... My body chocked against the caves' walls... I-I felt a horrible pain... I couldn't move myself right... M-my vision started to get trembled... My breath get weaker... And... I passed out...


End file.
